


No Place Like Home

by fastestmanalive



Series: Thallen Fall Week 2015 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: (no addiction/abuse though!!), Alcohol, M/M, Pre-Slash, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastestmanalive/pseuds/fastestmanalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6: This Is Halloween</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> in which Barry is the Flash, Westhawne never happened, and Barry has a humongous crush on a certain detective.

It was Barry's first Halloween party since he woke up as the fastest man alive, and he was determined to enjoy himself at all costs.

Joe had convinced him to come to the precinct's party – as lame as that sounded, it had been a lot of fun every year so far, so Barry accepted gladly, inviting his friends to come along as well. Iris and Cisco had taken over costume duties, and, much to Caitlin's chagrin, had decided on a group costume.

There they were, all four of them, dressed up and dancing with each other and, safe for Barry, on the best way to getting buzzed. They tried to stay together for as long as they could but eventually drifted apart – Iris was showing off her Dorothy costume to Joe, Cisco and Caitlin (Cowardly Lion and Tinwoman, respectively) were talking to some of Barry's colleagues, and Barry was stuffing himself at the buffet, not really caring about ruining the make-up Iris had spent hours on because he was nearly _starving_. He still wasn't used to his new-found appetite, but he wasn't exactly complaining.

“Hi,” he heard a voice next to him and turned around, in the middle of taking a bite of an egg roll. “Enjoying yourself?”

Barry swallowed down the large piece of food, licking his lips and smiling nervously. “Hey, Detective.”

“I think we're on a first name basis by now, Barry.” Eddie gave him one of his blinding bright grins, making Barry's heart do a triple backflip. His costume – Prince Charming, right out of a Disney movie – didn't make Barry's situation any better.

“Uhm, sure. Yeah. Sounds good.”

Eddie gave him another smile before looking over the buffet, sipping on his beer. Barry thought it looked weird – he never saw any of the other cops drink alcohol, not even at any of the precinct parties. “Are _you_ enjoying it?” Barry inquired and took another egg roll.

“Yeah,” Eddie replied but avoided Barry's eyes. “I never expected a party like this, I thought it'd just be a couple of people.”

“No, no, the Captain goes all out. Just wait for Christmas, it's epic.”

Eddie's smile seemed dimmed, but before Barry could say anything there was a hand on his arm, tugging him backwards. “Come on,” Iris yelled, obviously intoxicated. “Let's dance!”

He waved at Eddie with an apologetic smile as he let Iris drag him away from him.

 

An hour later, Barry's friends finally let him go. Don't get him wrong, he was having the time of his life with them, but he couldn't get the expression on Eddie's face out of his mind. He'd looked... sad. Behind the smiles and happy exterior, there was definitely something gloomy about him.

Barry found him in his lab – how Eddie got up there, he didn't know, he usually locked the door when he left.

“Eddie?” he asked carefully.

A giggle came in response. “Heeeeeey, Allen. I like your place.”

“Thank you.” Barry sat down next to him against the wall, careful not to lose any of the straw in his shirt.

“I like your costume, too,” Eddie remarked, picking at Barry's arm. “I used to love those books.”

“Me too.” Barry smiled. “My mom always read them to me.”

Eddie snorted and let go of Barry's arm, leaning his head back against the wall. “My parents hate me.”

Barry arched his brows in surprise. “What? I'm sure that's not--”

“No, they do.” Eddie sighed and fumbled with his plastic sword. “They came to visit this weekend. That's why I'm... yeah.” He waved his hand about his head and burst into giggled again.

Barry bit his lip and looked down at his hands. He didn't know what to do – he wanted to help Eddie, to comfort him, but they weren't even really friends. Not yet, at least. Also, Eddie was drunk. He wouldn't be able to form a logical thought until the next morning.

“C'mon,” Barry said, standing and holding a hand out to help Eddie up. “I'll take you home. We can't let Singh see you like this, he might get ideas.”

Eddie sniffled a bit. “What do you mean? I'm _fine_.”

Barry smiled softly and shook his head. “Keys?”

Eddie gave in, handing Barry his car keys and letting him lead him outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween everyone. be safe!!


End file.
